royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlynn Ella/Merchandise
Ashlynn Ella & Hunter Huntsman Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella & Hunter Huntsman Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: September 2013. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99). Hair and Make-up: she has pink make-up. Her hair is long and down with a headband holding up a bump. Clothes: A turquoise dress with a v-shaped flower pattern, see-through blue sleeves with pink ball gown shoulders. The skirt part of the dress is turquoise with the same flower pattern as the top section. The skirt also has translucent peplums with a gold vine pattern. High heels with swirling straps that swirl up to the knees. Accessories: A pink hairband with birds and leaves. Gold dangling shoe earrings, a golden necklace and a charm bracelet with golden boot and shoe charms. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Ashlynn Ella Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Legacy Day Doll.png ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-face-798x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-double-finger-ring-1024x897.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-shoes-1024x1022.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-purse-1024x755.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: June 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: the sides of her hair are tied back, whilst she has pink lips and purple eyeshadow. Clothes: '''she wears a pink and gold crown, pink jelly shoes, and her dress is turquoise, with a large sash with pink flower detailing. '''Accessories: her bag is gold and pink. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a turquoise and gold book with gold key Mirror Beach Ashlynn Ella Glass Lake Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Mirror Beach Doll.png Line: Mirror Beach. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £14.99-£19.99 ($16.99-$19.99). Hair and Make-up: Ashlynn wears her hair down and has dusky pink lipstick and hazy purple eyeshadow. Clothes: '''Plant-patterned opened sleeves complete with a crystal blue floral swimsuit, a white tule skirt, and translucent pink wedge sandals '''Accessories: Pink sunglasses and a pink necklace Extras: none Through the Woods Ashlynn Ella Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Through the Woods Doll.png ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-purse-874x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-shoes-783x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-face-1024x883.jpg Line: Through the Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Her hair is down, and her eyeshadow is turquoise, her lips are pink. Clothes: Her boots are transluscent blue with open toes and her dress is camouflage blue, her belt is golden, she has a pink riding hood. Accessories: She comes with a map and turquoise and gold lantern. Extras: Doll comes with a brush and stand. Fairest on Ice Ashlynn Ella Fairest on Ice Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Fairest On Ice Doll.png Line: Fairest on Ice. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON. Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. Basic Ashlynn Ella Basic Doll.png Line: Basic . Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Magical Fashion Boxed Ashlynn Ella Magical Fashion Doll.png Line: Magical Fashion. Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Category:Merchandise pages Category:Ashlynn Ella Pages